This invention relates to improved portable tools for abrading or polishing a workpiece.
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 6/198,789 filed Oct. 20, 1980 and entitled "Powered Abrading Tool", there is disclosed a portable abrading or polishing tool having a circular head which is driven orbitally by a motor of the device through a drive mechanism including a carrier element which is driven rotatively about a first axis and a part connected to the carrier for rotation relative thereto about a second axis, with the head of the device being carried by that part for orbital movement therewith. The circular head carries a threaded projection connectable into a threaded bore in the specified part to which it is attached, with a sheet of sandpaper or the like being attached to the opposite side of the head for engagement with the workpiece. The abrading head in that prior application is free for unrestrained rotary movement about an axis extending through the center of the circular head in addition to the principal orbital movement of the head. In certain other prior art devices of this general type, the head has been held against such rotation by provision of an essentially tubular flexible rubber boot which is connected at opposite ends to the body of the tool and the head respectively to render the head `captive` and free for only orbital movement.